Star Crossed
by heidipoo
Summary: What would you do if the girl you fell in love with loved somebody else? If you're CM Punk, you'll try to win her heart back. But that might not be so easy... Request.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Now, this is an odd pairing, I'll admit, but I thought it would be a nice challenge to write. The first chapter is always the hardest to write, and this was pretty hard for me to complete. It is a request, and whoa! I am swamped with requests right now, but I am still taking them. I'd prefer not to do requests with OCs... But I'm not picky. Anyway, updates might be a little slower because I'm starting a new job next week with super crazy hours, but I hope y'all will still read my stuff. Be sure to review, follow, and all that junk, and check out my other stories. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Monday nights were always a bother to CM Punk. Now that he wasn't employed with the WWE anymore, he always found himself with more time on his hands than he could manage. He had already been to the gym today, so no such luck in going there... He had already eaten dinner, so he wasn't hungry... And his chronic insomnia prevented him from going to sleep this early. A sigh escaped his pierced lips, and he was so bored and angry with himself right now. Why was there nothing to do in his Chicago home?

His green eyes then glanced over to the clock that hung on his wall, it was a little past ten o'clock... Which meant that Monday Night Raw was still on. The straight edge superstar switched his weight from foot to foot as he contemplated watching the rest of the show. "Oh what the hell..." He muttered under his breath as he fished around for the remote to his plasma screen television. Once he found it, he plopped down on his small sofa and flipped through the channels until he found the right network.

Cheers from the crowd filled his ears immediately, and he realized that there was a match going on; a diva match to be precise. For a moment, Punk's mind went back, and he did miss it if he was being honest with himself... He missed the sound of the wild crowd chanting his name, kids wearing his shirts to shows, and he just missed being the best in the world.

Suddenly, a chant from the television brought Punk from out of his thoughts... "Brie mode, Brie mode, Brie mode!" He heard the crowd chanting. That was when he realized that the diva match was between Brie Bella, and Summer Rae. Normally, CM Punk would not be interested in a diva match, but Brie Bella brought an interest to him, well simply because he and Brie Bella had a history together.

A while back, Punk and Brie used to fool around. He didn't really want to call it a relationship, because all they were doing was having sex. Although Punk didn't want to admit it to himself, he knew that there were feelings there though. He had to maintain that tough guy image. You know, the one who had commitment issues, and the one who didn't want to be tied down just to one girl. A part of him wondered if Brie had feelings too, but that question was soon answered when she started seeing Daniel Bryan. It was obvious that there were no feelings for Punk if she could just go see Daniel like that.

As time passed, Punk and Brie stopped spending so much time together, and Brie started spending more time with Daniel. Their so-called non relationship was starting to fall into oblivion, and Punk didn't like that. One day, he confronted Brie with an ultimatum... It was either going to be him or Daniel. Punk had to be a fool if he thought that Brie was going to pick him, because she picked Daniel. And that was the end of that little fling. Eventually, Punk had to leave the WWE because he was in so much pain from seeing Brie with Daniel. So he quit.

Was it love? It had to be if he was driving himself this mad over a chick. A chuckle then escaped his lips... CM Punk, in love? Yeah right. But maybe the straight edge superstar had changed a bit. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he'd just have to go on and accept it. He missed Brie so much and he couldn't bear to stand it any longer. There had to be some way, some how, to fix this mess.

Another sigh exhaled through Punk's lips as he sat there on his couch and watched Brie win her match against Summer. She had improved in her wrestling, Punk noticed, and he was proud of her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her, and a part of him wondered if she was still with Daniel Bryan. She probably was... Brie was one of those girls who wanted to settle down and have a family, that whole happily ever after spiel. Daniel was also one of those type of guys... They were practically meant for each other. Punk then shook his head, he wouldn't let himself think that. He just had to prove to Brie that he was one of those guys too, and that they could have a future together.

Why did he even let her slip away in the first place? She was one of those great girls that were hard to find... One that was loyal, one that actually enjoyed doing things for her significant other. Punk shook his head and switched off the TV with a click. Why was he sitting her wallowing in self-pity? If he really wanted Brie back, he'd have to get up off his ass and go do something about it. It was that moment then, CM Punk decided he would go back to the WWE and try to win Brie's heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next week or so, CM Punk tried to busy himself until it was time for his meeting with Vince McMahon. He had called a few days ago to schedule it, and now he was bored again, trying to figure out what to do with his free time until his return. Sometimes, Punk watched TV. Sometimes, he played video games to occupy his mind. And sometimes, he did nothing at all. Which did nothing to help his always wandering mind. His thoughts seemed to always center around one thing, and that one thing was Brie Bella.

Most times, Punk found himself laying awake at night, and not because of his insomnia, but because he couldn't get his mind off of her. He imagined every what if scenario. What if he returned, and she wanted nothing to do with him? What if Punk is just wasting his time? What if Daniel isn't good to her? What if it took forever to win her back? Punk knew these questions weren't good for him, but he constantly taunted and tortured himself with each one. They were stupid questions too, because you never knew what was going to happen unless you just did it.

A few days later, it was finally time for the meeting with Vince. The straight edge superstar was a little nervous, but not for reasons you would think. He was nervous about finally seeing Brie for the first time in months. He wasn't worried about Vince at all. After all, he and that old man went way back, and they have had many other worse fights. Punk just hoped that Vince would let him back into the WWE without doing anything extreme. After all, they had to do what was best for business.

"Well Punk, I've got to admit I've seen this day coming for a long time." Vince started. "I knew you couldn't last without the company." He smiled a jovial grin. That scruffy voice of his was something that CM Punk had brought himself to hate since the very first time Vince spoke. Punk had to make sure he wasn't cringing at the sound.

The straight edge superstar didn't really feel like being a kiss ass right now, so he just nodded and agreed with Vince. "Of course." Punk said.

Vince nodded, "Alright then. You can have a match this Monday if you like... But don't push it. I can take you out of this company just as fast as I put you in it." The chairman warned.

"Yeah I know." Punk muttered and left the small office. He was happy though. Happy that getting back into the WWE was that easy. Now he looked forward to seeing Brie that following Monday night. But he was also still very nervous. What the hell was he even going to say to her? In that moment CM Punk realized that he was going to have to come up with a game plan. After all, he knew he couldn't just approach her. That would be too obvious. She would catch on to his motives, and then everyone else would see them too. They needed to be private, they needed to be alone, but Punk was having a hard time in thinking of a plan that would work.

A few days had gone by, and finally, it was time for that Monday Night Raw that would be CM Punk's return. His palms were slightly sweaty, and his heart was pumping so loud that it sounded like a freight train. He was a little nervous as he boarded his flight to the location of Raw, and he wasn't sure how to calm himself down. Punk still hadn't thought of a game plan either as he sat down on the plane. Maybe the best thing to do would be to give it time. He would let his return sink into Brie Bella, and watch her reaction to him closely. After all, Punk didn't want to make the twin feel overwhelmed in the situation because she was still with Daniel Bryan.

The straight edge superstar was lost deep in his thoughts as the flight took off, and before he knew it, he had arrived at the arena. Walking in with a sigh, this old familiar setting felt like home to Punk, and just for a moment, the nerves were gone. He had forgotten how much he liked wrestling, and hearing the crowd chant your name. Even if he didn't win Brie back, at least he was back in the WWE, and performing for people who adored him. Either way, Punk couldn't lose.

Suddenly, a hand was on Punk's shoulder, and this startled the superstar as he turned to see who it was that had grabbed him. "You're back." Daniel Bryan said with a slight smile. Now, Punk wasn't sure if Daniel knew about his affair with Brie or not, but either way, he was being friendly.

"Yup." Punk said simply. "I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling a sense of pride as CM Punk walked back to the superstar locker room, he was glad to have returned, and he was glad to have had that little confrontation with Daniel Bryan too. He'd be sure to put the yes man into his own place. After all, he didn't need or want Daniel snooping his nose around if he was going to try and get back with Brie. It would be better if he was out of the picture altogether. Punk didn't think it would be too hard though, but he knew that Brie loved Daniel, and he didn't know if he'd be able to get her to stop loving him. He didn't even know if he would get Brie to love him again. But deep down, Punk knew that Brie's feelings for him never really went away.

Once he entered the old familiar WWE locker room, he was greeted by his fellow coworkers, and welcomed with pats on the back and familiar smiles. Punk had to admit, he did miss some of these guys, and it felt like he was welcomed back nicely. It felt nice to be back in the comfort of the WWE, and it felt nice to be back in a place where he belonged. "It's good to be back..." Punk muttered to himself.

He was left alone to get ready because apparently, he had a match tonight against Fandango, one of the newer yet popular superstars. Punk figured it would be an easy enough match, but he wasn't sure because he had been out for a while. Hopefully he'd win though. It'd be nice to win on his first nice back, plus he might actually impress Brie just a bit.

After he put on his old wrestling trunks and boots, he headed to the backstage position, and waited for his music to be played. Nerves filled his body as he did his familiar stretching. He heard Fandango's music play, and he danced his way to the ring with his partner Summer Rae, and finally it was Punk's go. Cult of Personality blasted throughout the arena and the crowd cheered his name as he made his one of kind entrance. The adrenaline pulsed through his veins, and Punk couldn't help but to feel empowered as he made his way to the ring.

Finally, the bell rang, and the match started, and CM Punk took the lead, delivering some kicks to Fandango. Boy it felt good to be back and in the ring. All the momentum he had was giving him an all time high, and he loved it. Punk had the lead for a while, and he was about to perform the GTS on his opponent, until Summer Rae jumped up on the apron and started yelling, therefore, distracting the referee.

CM Punk still had the crowd's attention, but suddenly, it was turned to a certain brunette who was running down the ramp to the arena. Punk then lost attention in Fandango, and watched the brunette who was running down the ramp who turned out to be none other than Brie Bella. She came and attacked Summer Rae because they had a storyline going on right now, and it was good for TV.

The straight edge superstar was captivated by Brie, so he watched her as she fought Summer Rae. Fandango, took advantage of this and rolled Punk up in a pin, taking the win for that match. The dancer's theme song blared through the arena, and Punk's nostrils flared in anger. Brie just costed him his match, and he was infuriated. He was going to yell at her, but she had already made her way backstage. In that moment, he decided he'd find her. This conversation had to come sooner or later.

He got up, and made his way backstage, and of course he found Brie standing back there with her sister Nikki. Both of them were giving icy glares to the straight egde superstar. "Punk..." Nikki spat, and Punk rolled his eyes. Nikki knew about the affair, but she didn't dare tell anyone about it. Obviously she was mad at Punk for breaking Brie's heart, but other than that, she didn't even know him.

"Do you mind if I talk to Brie?" He asked, but Nikki just rolled her eyes and walked away. Once she was gone, Punk started the conversation. "Thanks for making me lose my match." He said as he looked down at Brie. God, he didn't realize how much he had missed.

"How is that my fault?" She retorted. "I was only doing what creative told me to do." She added.

"I missed you." Punk said suddenly as he took in her appearance, rough from the fight with Summer, but she still looked extremely gorgeous.

"I'm with Daniel, and you know that."

"So?"

Brie sighed, "I can't do this with you Punk." She told him, a serious expression on her face. "If you came back for me, then you came back for the wrong reason." She began to walk away but Punk grabbed her wrist slightly.

"Humor me." He said sternly, but she shook her head.

"Daniel's coming." Brie said. "I have to go." Punk then let her wrist go, and she walked away. This was certainly going to be a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Brie couldn't help but to think about CM Punk for the rest of the night. During the rest of Raw, while she was driving back to the hotel with Daniel Bryan... He just consumed her thoughts. And she couldn't help but to think of their small talk that they had after his match. It was exciting seeing him again, and it brought back so many old feelings. The nostalgia was real with Brie as she remembered her little affair with Punk. The thought of him was enticing, and her mind raced when it came to that man.

But Brie had her reasons why she cut ties with Punk. She wasn't that kind of girl who just wanted to live a fling for the rest of her life. She was ready to settle down, she was ready for a commitment, and Punk wasn't. That's why Brie fled to Daniel. They were at the same point in their lives, and they both wanted what each other wanted. Brie did love Daniel, but there was just something about Punk, something dangerous, something exciting, something that she didn't have with Daniel, and she craved it so badly. She didn't think when she saw Punk that night, it was going to bring back all those old feelings.

"I saw you talking to CM Punk tonight." Daniel nonchalantly commented as they arrived back at their hotel room. The two were getting ready for bed when he brought it up, and it was late.

"We were talking about the match." Brie replied lamely. "He wasn't expecting me to come out there." She added. Daniel did not know about the affair with Punk. In fact, nobody really knew except for Brie's twin sister, Nikki Bella. They kept it a secret, because if it were to come out, all hell would break loose.

"I didn't even know Punk was coming back..." Daniel said as he climbed into bed.

"Neither did I." Brie added as she joined her boyfriend in bed. She and Daniel were too much alike, and there was little to no excitement in their relationship. Brie hated that. She hated the fact that she couldn't be spontaneous with Daniel. But with Punk, everything was spontaneous. You never knew what was coming next.

"I'm glad he's back." Daniel said. "It gives more to the company... Don't you think?" He asked and Brie nodded her head mechanically to agree with him.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep." She said. That night, when she and Daniel made love, she fantasized that it was CM Punk who was with her, instead of Daniel. She remembered all those times they slept together, and she remembered that Punk was such and incredible lover. He was much better than Daniel, there was no comparing the two. When they were done, she lay there consumed in her thoughts while Daniel was sleeping, and in that moment, Brie Bella realized that she missed Punk more than ever.

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and sent Punk a text message.

_I need to see you._


	5. Chapter 5

Brie lie in bed clutching her phone in her small hands, waiting for a response from CM Punk. Daniel lay sleeping soundly beside her, a gentle snore coming from him every few seconds. It was quiet in their hotel room, but her heart was racing like a freight train. It pounded so hard in her chest, and Brie felt very anxious, yet so excited about everything all at once. What the hell was she even doing? Why was she doing this? Why did she want to end up hurting Daniel in the end? Something about this whole situation was just so enticing to her, and she couldn't help herself.

She didn't feel guilty though, that was for sure. If she was ever more sure of anything in her life, it was that. A part of Brie wondered why, but another part of her just didn't even care. She was confused by this. She was oh so confused. Shouldn't she feel guilty? Any normal girl who was about to cheat on her boyfriend that she loved would feel guilty. But that was the thing... Brie wasn't normal. She wasn't even sure if she loved Daniel... And did she love Punk more than Daniel? Who knew? It could be a possibility. With a sigh, the diva grew even more confused. Maybe she should just follow her heart.

Moments past, and she still waited for a reply, but her phone remained silent in her hands. Maybe Punk was already asleep? But Brie knew better. Punk had insomnia, and the littlest noise could wake him out of his slumber. So if his phone went off, it would have woken him up, he would have heard it, right? Maybe he was ignoring Brie on purpose for how she acted at the show earlier. Yeah, that was probably it. He was playing hard to get, and trying to make Brie feel bad. But if Punk so desperately wanted to win Brie back, wouldn't he have picked up the phone? He wouldn't have let this opportunity slip passed him.

Suddenly, Brie felt so unwanted. God, she was such a fool for doing this kind of stuff. And it was so dirty too, to go behind Daniel's back like this. Why couldn't she just let it go and stay happy with Daniel? They had a good life together, and she was just going to mess it all up. But Brie knew better. She knew she wasn't happy with Daniel, and she was happy with CM Punk. And who knew? Maybe Punk did change? The diva yearned to see him so badly, and it didn't look like he was going to send her a text back anytime soon. So, on a whim, Brie decided to go to his room.

She knew that this would only end up biting her in the butt in the end, but she had to do it. If she was truly going to follow her heart, then this had to be done. Slipping on a robe, she then left Daniel a note saying Nikki needed her help with something and left the room quietly, leaving her boyfriend sleeping quietly without her. She was going to leave Daniel for good. And be happy with Punk.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this wasn't a really good way to end this story, but I need to end it so I can work on other things. These requests are getting harder and harder for me to write, and Brie and Punk are such a hard couple to do because they are both so different. Please understand that this had to be done so I can work on other stories as well. Anyway, be sure to check out some of my other stuff. Thanks for reading. Stay fabulous.**


End file.
